


Luck Points

by Angel_Is_Alive



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Is_Alive/pseuds/Angel_Is_Alive
Summary: People have five 'luck points' to spend during their whole life as they choose. Warren realizes, after spending all five of his on a drunk night on the town, that his recharge.





	

It started out at a rundown shack of a bar in a small German town.

Warren prayed to any existing God that his years of German back when he was tutored would give him enough linguistics to score a drink and a someone to bed for the night. His rough fingers found the glowing locket around his neck -- luck points, he knew, 5 of them, that would make nearly any wish exponentially more likely to happen.

It was cool to the touch, but it pulsed to a silent beat as he twirled the charm around in his palm. He leaned further against the ratty bar, but stopped once he heard a chime and loud laughter from behind.

He shifted his wings to peer over his shoulder -- that sound, he had heard it only a few times in his life: someone using one of their luck points. Warren's eyes flicked down to the charm between his fingers, then back at the woman who was suddenly swept off of her feet by a handsome-looking man and kissed passionately. The pair scurried off out the door as a group of young-looking friends pushed through, and Warren couldn't help the undignified snort as he heard a car motor start up and hastily drive away.

Letting out an exhale, Warren turned his attention back towards the bartender who was eyeing him quite intensely from the other side of the counter. The group of people from the door had made their way towards where he was sitting and loudly situated themselves to his left. Warren scooted his stool as far against the wall as he could, feeling rather awkward with nothing in front of him. He busied himself with the menu -- all in German, goddamnit -- and tried not to perk up when one of the men, dressed in a hoodie and red shades, ordered one of his friends to get him a pint of beer, in English, nonetheless!

"Scott, please, there are other people trying to enjoy their night here, settle down," came a teasing accented voice from the moshpit of people. Warren couldn't tear his gaze away as a pretty blue face emerged from the crowd and leaned over the counter to signal the bartender. He swore his jaw didn't drop (it totally did) when the kid -- the low light seemed to give a sensual glow to his dark skin and hair -- began speaking in perfect German, ordering rounds for his friends.

Meanwhile, one of the girls in the group made her way over to him and tapped his shoulder. Warren felt his lip pull up in a snarl and turned to face her. He was met with a surprisingly easy smile, a white mohawk, and deep brown eyes. If he hadn't been so entranced by the blue German kid, he would have waxed poetic about this cute girl who was now trying to talk to him, apparently.

She tried a bit of German, but after Warren didn't respond after a few sloppy sentences, she sighed an exasperated, "English?" to which Warren nodded his head after a moment. She grinned, teeth nearly as bright as her hair. "I'm Ororo," she said, leaning on the bar in a casual fashion.

Warren noted her air of confidence, similar to his own -- maybe he could convince this girl to let her cute friend buy him a drink. Not only was Warren severely lacking in the German-speaking category, he was also as broke as a cardboard box. Thank the Lord for his looks, that could at least score him a night or two in a warm bed.

The Ororo girl was talking to him again, and his gaze drifted back to that cute blue boy who now had his head thrown back in laughter -- his throat flexed angelically when he did so, and damn if that didn't make Warren's own angel wings jump a bit. The boy had a tail or something, that swung lazily by his ankles in slow circles as he laughed.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Warren asked suddenly, not bothering to listen to what Ororo was chattering on about. She smiled -- more of a smirk if Warren had to place it -- and nodded towards the blue boy. 

"The blue one you've been making eyes at?" Warren felt his lip curl back. "That's Kurt. He's single and ready to mingle, that's actually why we brought him here in the first place--"

Warren felt like singing before he processed what Ororo had told him. "I-- hey! I wasn't making eyes at him!" He put on his best annoyed-and-murderous-face, hoping it would scare the girl off and have her go squeal to her friends, but she wasn't phased in the slightest. In fact, she snorted rather loudly and told him to grow a pair and buy Kurt a drink. To which Warren tugged on his pocket and rolled his eyes.

"I'm a street-rat, honey. I haven't had a decent warm meal in a solid month, what makes you think I have enough to buy drinks for two?"

Ororo chuckled at that. "Your perfectly-shaped eyebrows tell a different story, Feathers. Speaking of which, I didn't catch your name." Her damn smile lit up the dingy corner of the barroom. Warren felt trapped, but in a friendly way.

"It's, ah, Warren," he coughed, but froze as he watched the boy from earlier -- Kurt, that was his name -- walk over with a bit of a swagger in his step. If Warren wasn't hyper-intrigued before, he certainly was now. 

Kurt's smile was sexy and inviting, and Warren wanted nothing more than to kiss it right off of his plush blue lips then and there. He quickly ran a hand through his curly and tangled hair, wishing he had taken a shower sometime in the last few weeks, not that it would make a difference.

The crystal around his neck grew warm against his cold fingers as he gently tapped it thrice. He heard the telltale chime and stood, putting on his best flirty smirk as he leaned against the bar. 

\--

So it turned out that Kurt went to Xavier's School in New York, which was quite a long way away from Germany, Warren slurred as he buried his face into Kurt's collarbone. His cute blue date chuckled lowly into his hair and made Warren shiver as claws danced along his wings. Both men swayed gently to the pulse of the music and the other's heartbeat.

He was a teleporting mutant, Kurt explained slowly, wrapping his tail around Warren's waist. He gently nipped at Warren's jawline and cheeks. Warren flushed darkly and giggled. He was here with his friends for his 22nd birthday, and thought that he might take a chance with this handsome angelic mutant sitting across from him at the bar.

Warren could have stayed in that dimly-lit bar for an eternity, if it meant he got to snuggle into Kurt's arms and hear his tales about the Munich Circus and his team of crime-fighting mutant friends.

\--

It was during a particularly intense make-out session, Warren hazily recalls, that he tore off his Luck crystal and threw it on the ground before crushing it with the heel of his boot. Several chimes echoed throughout the bar, and Warren felt a surge of energy as his remaining Luck points surrounded him and Kurt.

As hungry yellow eyes locked into Warren's gaze, he felt no remorse for wasting the rest of his luck on this pretty blue boy.

Well, a little bit.

But the rest of the night made up for it in spades.

\--

Warren woke the next morning with a blue heat generator curled into his chest. He stroked Kurt's hair absently as he attempted to recall the previous night, which sounded more like a bad joke than a love story: A cute blue devil walks into a bar and says to an angel, "Would you like to share a drink with me?" The angel replies, "I have no money, but if I did I would buy you a hundred drinks." Exactly twenty-four shots and five cheering friends later, they're kissing passionately in New York in a school for mutants.

Warren laughs softly. He reaches unconsciously for his necklace, seeking the sole comfort of his -- he crushed it. 

Warren's eyes go wide and for a moment he can't think. He pads around on his collarbone and gasps aloud when his fingertips find the familiar dulled crystal.

 _It's a joke,_ he wants to say, but as he taps it three times and watches as Kurt stirs awake, smiling sweetly up at him, he begins to think otherwise.

A smirk tugs his lip upwards as he kisses his lover. Whatever happened, and whatever will happen, Warren will figure it out. 

\--

But as of right now, he has to talk to some Professor guy about enrolling in his School. As he walks out of Kurt's room in a borrowed tank top and jeans, he taps his crystal thrice, and smiles as the familiar chime echoes down the hallway.


End file.
